My Little Phony
My Little Phony is the 13th and second to last book in the Clique series. It was released on August 3rd, 2010. Back Cover/Plot Massie Block: The holidays are just around the corner, and the only thing Massie doesn't want for Christmas is a lip-kiss from her ninth-grade crush, Landon. Not that she'd ever admit it, but she's nervous! To distract herself, Massie focuses on getting revenge on Claire for ditching the Pretty Committee. But when the plan to bug her ex-BFF backfires big-time, she may find herself headed for a Merry Kissmass--whether she likes it or not. Alicia Rivera: Promised her parents she wouldn't shop at awl between Thanksgiving and Christmas. Her reward? An all-expenses-paid trip to the Spanish Riviera. But what happens when she sees the cuh-yutest pair of Ralph Lauren sunglasses? No pain, no Spain. Dylan Marvil: After going overboard at the Westchester Mall, Dylan isn't worried about the size of her clothes . . . but she is worried about the size of her clothing budget. Cuh-redit denied! Kristen Gregory: Is sick of being the only poor girl in Westchester. But misery loves company, and maybe, just maybe, she won't be the only broke member of the Pretty Committee for long. . . . Claire Lyons: When Massie scares off her new drama friends with a fake-lice scare, Claire decides she's done letting Massie bully her. The alpha may have exterminated Claire's social life, but what goes around comes around. The raid is on, and it won't be over until the fat ladybug sings. Summary The story begins with the Pretty Committee (excluding Claire) in the barn, which was turned into a spa. They are spending the day at Massie's getting massaged because it's a snow day and school is canceled. The Pretty Committee is subsequently distracted by Claire, Layne, and their new ninth grade friends outside playing in the snow. Massie texts Todd to come out in the barn, for a plan that she is brewing. Massie "accidentally" drops gum in Todd's hair, therefore, she shaves his head bald. She then gives Todd a hat meant for Claire and sends him on his way out. It is revealed that Massie's plan was to make Claire's ninth grade friends think that Todd had lice, after Massie sent a text to Layne about the hat she had Todd wear and give to Claire. Later that day, Massie receives a text from Landon about his birthday coming up. The text Landon sent was an invitation to his house for cake. Dylan teases Massie and asks if cake happens to be code for kissing.The rest of the Pretty Committee join in making jokes. Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan then swipe Massie's iPhone and start typing joke messages. Once her phone is tossed back to her, Massie scrolls through it, then accidentally sends it. The whole group is shocked. Landon then replies with ":) U read my mind. :)" While Claire is hanging out with Layne, Syd, and Cara, Layne reads the text sent to her from Massie. Syd and Cara fall for Massie's prank and leave the guest house disgusted. Claire and Layne then decide to get Massie back for her trick. They go to Karma Chameleon Reptile & Insect Emporium to find some bugs to collect and dump in Massie's room. They collect the bugs then successfully plant them in Massie's bed, while she is away at Landon's birthday party, and while Kendra and William weren't present at the Block Estate. Meanwhile, Massie is over at Landon's celebrating his birthday. Before entering the room, she takes a swipe of Glossip Girl Vixen, a sheer jasmine-scented gloss. She starts to get nervous as she thinks about him trying to kiss her at any given moment. She then makes the first move and kisses him, right on the lips, but stops once she realizes that his grandparents were on webcam the whole time. Massie left, embarrassed, convinced that Landon would break up with her. She left in such a hurry, that she forgot to take Bean with her. Once Massie finds the bugs in her bed, she screams like crazy, and the Blocks have the house fumigated. While William and Kendra go on vacation, Massie stays with the Lyons in the guest house. It is later revealed that the Willam and Kendra never did go on a cruise, but they were preparing their house in the Hamptons for sale, for the Blocks are having financial troubles. Claire, tired of Massie bullying her after the slumber party at the guest house, starts a new trend at OCD, which as her and Layne call it "The Dawn of a new Claire-a". Claire basically abolishes all rules made by Massie which freed every girl to do what they like without being judged. This is over when Massie comes back to school, after being in a slump for awhile. The Massie and Claire fued is over at the end of the book, after Todd says that Massie is poor in front of the Pretty Committee and the ninth grade boys. Claire then covers up for Massie by saying that what Todd is saying isn't true and that he doesn't know what he is talking about. At the end, Massie goes to the comfort room in the restaurant they were in, and texts Claire a thank you. Claire asks for a truce, and Massie agrees, saying 'C U at home', wondering, with all the Blocks' financial trouble, if she would ever get to say that again. Trivia * The title is a play off of the toy "My Little Pony". Category:The Clique Series